


Waterbender Master Race

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Water Bending Master Race, Water Bending master element, Waterbending master race, Watertribe master race, water tribe master race, waterbending master element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: What





	

"Wait, why aren't these tags already?" Korra asked Asami as they used their new-fangled bigass computer with built-in spirit world-accessing internet together.

Asami read it. "Water Tribe Master Race. Water bending master race. That again, but waterbending is one word. Water bender master race. And again, the one word version. Why would they have any of these tags?"

"Because waterbending's the best element." Korra admitted.

"If you say so." Asami shrugged, and then airbended a pot of Instant Noodles into her hands, because that Asami airbender fic I wrote is canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously


End file.
